Cherry Pie
by Skylocked
Summary: Lovi wakes up finding himself alone in Antonio's house on Valentine's day, his only company a cherry pie, a box of chocolates and his own mind. Where the hell is Antonio? Spamano ;D
1. Part 1

**Zomg Im so very very happy! I stared this out today and like 2am and I finished it before the dawn of a new day! Wiiii... or veeeeee~ *Grinning like an idiot alla Spain***

**This is my very first Hetalia fan fic ever! And i just had to write Spamano for the sake of a friend and my own sanity... and since it was Vaentine's day... well I just had to had to had to...**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC... its my first time /gigiri/ so I'm forgiven right? RIGHT! ;;A;;**

**And and... I don't own hetalia and all that stuff you already know but I have to say anywayz xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah had to split it in two cuz it was too long for just one part...**

**

* * *

**

_Something smelled good…_

Hazel eyes fluttered open as a few rays of sunshine filtered through the heavy curtains. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep off his eyes, just then did he notice he had woken up alone. _Well this is strange,_ He thought, _usually that idiot wakes up after me… or he wakes me up with… yeah molesting me with stupid kisses! _He frowned as he felt his face get just a tiny bit hot. _I'm not blushing, damn it!_

The young brunette sniffed the air as the sweet smell from before caught his attention again. "Probably the bastard cooking" He said softly, but just because he had just woken up and his throat was still a bit sleepy. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The Italian boy untangled himself from the white sheets that covered his lithe body and got up walking straight to the bathroom.

"That bastard… I wonder why he didn't wake me up?… stupid" After getting rid of unnecessary waste and cleaning up he went back to the room he shared with the stupid tomato bastard he lived with. No, he didn't like sharing a room… or a bed for that matter! But he had no other choice; it was that or a hard, cold floor, and he…well he'd get cold if he slept on the floor…and that stupid tomato lover would complain about back pain whenever he sent him to sleep on the couch…and he didn't like the couch either… especially since that one time he accidentally caught the damn potato bastard number two doing…stuff… there so he rather not sleep on that damn couch…so it was obvious to the world he didn't have any other choice but sleeping on the same bed with A…Spain.

And speaking of Spain….

As the mouthy boy finished dressing -not that he had been half naked by choice!- he suddenly noticed that the house was quiet, no stupid happy song coming out of the stupid damn grinning face of the stupid tomato bastard. More by instinct than by willingness he stopped all movement and strained his ears. Maybe the Spaniard was out in the garden…

Checking his appearance in the gilded mirror by the dresser before walking out the room, Lovino left the second story of his boss's house and followed the sweet scent down to the kitchen. So, the kitchen was Antonioless, but there, in the middle of the small, squared oak table sat a freshly baked pie. The Italian couldn't help his mouth watering just a bit, the smell told him it was cherry, his favorite. His hungry stomach told him to dig in, and he was about to but stopped mid action; something was off. He put the fork he had already grabbed on the table as he remembered what day it was.

_You stupid Spanish man… you… damn you! _He left to the garden stomping, his face reddened -in anger- and his brain working a few hundred machinations to torture the older man once he found him. To his surprise Antonio wasn't in the garden tending his tomatoes as he had thought, neither was he slacking off by the orange tree as he usually did… the man was nowhere to be found.

_Damn you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Where the hell are you! _Lovino cursed under his breath slightly afraid that if he said anything aloud the Spaniard might hear him wherever he was and bug him about the Italian missing him and actually caring for him.

He walked back inside the house, the living room was spotless, Antonio hadn't been there since last night. The smell of the pie filled his nostrils and his stomach made a loud grumbling sound of protest. He was hungry. Still mad he stormed to the kitchen; he'd had to eat the goddamned pie the stupid missing bastard had baked since he didn't feel like cooking anything and besides he liked cherry anyway plus he could eat it all and leave the other man nothing but crumbs.

Lovino poured himself a glass of milk, he wasn't in the mood for coffee. He picked up his fork from where he'd left it and began eating the pie allowing himself to enjoy it, but only because it was his favorite pie and not because that damn stupid grinning idiot of a boss had made it… for him.

He smiled a little at the last thought. He was 100% sure the green-eyed man had baked this for him. Antonio knew Lovino liked sweets and pastries since he was little, and he also knew cherry was his favorite. His love for the pastry coming only second to his love for pasta, pizza, and tomatoes…

…_and Antonio…_

He almost choked on his milk at what his sick mind had just conjured. _Hell no! No fucking way in Hell! _He chugged the remaining of his drink and slammed the glass on the table with only enough restraint to not brake it. Lovino left the kitchen fuming and cursing the world and Spain for messing around with his head. He was about to plunge into the couch he hated so much when he noticed a heart-shaped, red box adorned with yellow and orange ribbons and bow smiling up at him from the center of the coffee table.

_What the fuck? That box wasn't there before or was it?_. He picked it up reluctantly, there was no note but by the color of the ribbons he new it had been Spain's doing. He immediately let it down as if threatened by fire and turned around expecting to see Antonio launching himself at him grinning like the idiot he was and spewing stupid romantic phrases as he always did. Wrong. No one was there.

"B-bastard?" No response.

Lovino walked back to the kitchen and checked, the pie was still as he'd left it, same with his glass and fork. He looked in the half bathroom under the staircase, empty. He checked the studio, library, basement, the upstairs wing, nothing… no signal that Spain could be there hiding somewhere. Besides, the Spaniard was so stupid if he was hiding in the house Lovino would have found him centuries ago.

He checked the backyard and front yard again just in case and then went back to the living room. The heart-shaped box was still there intact. He picked it up out of mere curiosity and nothing more. Carefully he untied the ribbons, but just because he was planning on tying them again, not because he found the bow and curled ribbon in any way cute or sweet. Why must his stupid hand tremble like that? He was a little cold…yeah that was it. He lifted up the lid and found a dozen or so chocolates inside, each in its own little compartment arranged around the shape of the box, a small squared piece of glossy paper detailing which piece was what flavor and whatnot.

His face flared up as he quickly put the lid back on. _Chocolates! Chocolates you darned stupid idiotic excuse of a country! You… you…_ He lifted the box high above his head ready to throw it as far away as possible. His hand stayed up in the air for a few seconds before slowly coming down, the box still in his grasp. He slid down to the couch and put the box to his lap. Wasting food was bad and he needed something sweet to recover after the energy he was spending on getting mad at the damn tan man who called himself his boss. He opened the lid again and took one the chocolates without paying much attention. He put the chocolate in his mouth and pressed it between his tongue and palate, it broke spilling its content into his mouth; cherry cream, go figure.

He ate a few more pieces of the candy savoring the different flavors: coffee mousse, walnut, dark chocolate mousse & raspberries, orange cream, lemon butter. Ok, that was enough. He didn't want the stupid man to think he actually had enjoyed the _gift_ lest he misinterpret things and start getting sick ideas on that stupid head of his. He turned the TV off, he'd been watching some stupid show… what did Spain called it?… novela thing… yeah one of those soapy operas or whatever. But he hadn't been paying attention anyway, who'd want to see all that snuggling and making out, and the stupid girl bursting to tears when the fucking stupid moron actor proposed to her with a lame ring after "making love" to her. Not like that happened in real life… not like that anyway… it was just garbage… all of it!

He wondered why his stomach felt empty all of a sudden. He'd eaten almost half the box of chocolates and at least a quarter of the pie the bastard had left him so he didn't think he should be hungry and besides his stomach wasn't even complaining like in the morning. He looked up at the clock hanging from the east wall. It was already noon… but then again, he had woken up rather late…

"Ahem…well it is lunch time so I guess I am hungry"

Lovino went back to the kitchen and glanced over at the pie, somehow it didn't seem appealing, he nee… wanted something else. He took the pie and wrapped it with foil paper, he didn't want it going bad after all the effort he… he still wanted to eat some later. Shoving the plate in the fridge he started looking for something else he could eat. There was some left over paella from the night before. No, not appealing. A few slices of sausage pizza… _ewww sausage! Hell no!_ Stupid potato bastard making his way to his pizza! Fresh cheese, eggs, lettuce, onions, left over tomato sauce, potato bastard number two's beers, uncooked French fries… _Damn it! There's nothing edible here… damn you stupid Antonio! Cazzo!_

He slammed the fridge's door and sank on a chair, he felt tired. Where was the bastard anyway? He'd always had lunch ready for them by now and they would be sitting at the table eating, and Antonio would ask him if he'd like the food and he would reply that it was horrible and he had tasted better, and the other would laugh his typical obnoxious laugh and say how cute his Romanito was to which Lovino would kick him under the table and blush _NOT!_ and curse him for being so stupid…

He sighed, but only because he was tired. No, there was no way he would be missing Antonio's company, no freaking way…not a chance. The Italian got up and dragged himself to the bedroom, maybe he should take a siesta so he could recover his energy, he was tired of wait… of… of… he was just tired. He flopped onto the bed taking his slippers off first, there was no need to undress, it was just a short siesta. He pulled the sheets over his body all the way to his shoulders and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

"Romano! I'm back wake up you lazy-ass"

He thought he heard Antonio's voice… but Antonio would never call him that, ever. He turned on his back and felt a hand shake him roughly awake.

"I said get up you brat!"

He opened his eyes immediately and came face to face with angry looking emerald eyes.

"Get up! Are you deaf or something? Off my bed!"

Romano blinked twice utterly confused and obeyed without even mustering a whisper of complain. Spain was acting so…so not Spain. His eyes were dark and evil-looking, his brow a frown and his usual sheepish smile replaced by a smug smirk muy alla Prussia.

"Wha-what the hell is wrong with you?" Romano couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was still asleep and was having some sort of out-of-the-world nightmare or something. He never expected the answer he got back much less the way each and every word was said with such poison he never thought Antonio capable of possessing.

"You are what's wrong you dick head, you and your fucking face and your fucking everything. I wish I was blind and didn't have to see that ass-looking face of yours every fucking day. You're a royal pain in my ass and I've put up with your useless self for hundreds of years I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you!"

Romano was dumbfounded. His mind refusing to accept he had heard the Spaniard saying all that. This… this man standing in front of him couldn't possibly be Antonio, he looked an awful lot like him, but there was no way. Antonio was nothing like this cruel man. Antonio was sweet and caring, Antonio was understanding. Antonio never scowled or frowned or smirked like that. This man wasn't Antonio, not his Antonio, not the Antonio he… the Antonio he had fallen in love with. But then who else could it be? Who else had those deep green eyes if not Antonio? Who else called him Romano but Antonio? Could it be?

"But… I… you said…"

"That I loved you? Pfff You are brainless after all… I lied you dipshit. Who could ever love a pebble in their shoe?" The Spanish man said grinning wickedly.

Romano could feel something breaking inside of him. "Then… why…" He didn't even have the strength to usher a proper insult or even finish a phrase. He must be looking like a weak fool.

"Because I wanted to fuck you… that's all I've ever wanted from you. And now that I got what I wanted, needless to say you were so easy, like a fucking whore…. Now I have no need of you, you're as useless as you've always been." A maniac laugh followed suit.

Romano couldn't stand it any longer, he couldn't bear the pain that erupted like a volcano on his chest. He felt his vision blur as hot tears began to pour from his eyes. He rubbed his eyes furiously but the drops wouldn't stop coming.

"That's it whore! Cry like the fucking little bitch you are." He kept laughing.

Romano turned towards the bedroom door and ran, Antonio's sadistic laugh still ringing in his ears. He couldn't understand how or why, but one thing he had clear was that Antonio hated him. The man he loved had lied to him so blatantly and he had been so stupid and had believed him every single time he proclaimed his love to him. The man he'd come to love so much despised him. He couldn't take it, he wouldn't…

He ran out of the Spaniard's house not even minding that he was half naked and had no shoes on. It was pouring outside and the sky was covered in thick, black clouds only alight by the lightning thundering down every few seconds. Lovino sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him without paying attention to where he was heading. Suddenly he couldn't feel the floor under his feet and he fell, fell into a dark abysm. . .

"ANTONIOOOOOO!" He sat bolt upright on the bed. His frame trembling, his respiration extremely agitated and a thin layer of sweat sticking to his face. The room was almost dark, save a few fiery rays of sundown light that filtered their way in through the drapery covering the windows. He looked around the room in desperate need of Spain's presence in it. The room was completely desolate. His heart was beating fast and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He swiped the annoying pearls off with the sleeve of his black turtleneck. _Damn it! Damn it!_

He left the bed and walked out of the room, there was no other sound but the tic-tac from the clocks in the living room and in the kitchen. Antonio wasn't home. Lovino descended the stairs and checked every room again for signs that Antonio had been there but his search yielded the same results as that morning; the Spanish man hadn't been home at all.

When he got back to the living room he glanced at the clock, it was almost dinner time. Spain was supposed to be in the kitchen finishing the food and singing happily to himself while Romano watched him almost dance around the room and cursed at him some when the man would catching smiling at him.

_Damn it!_ Antonio was supposed to have spent _that_ day with him doing whatever amorous things he'd planned for, singing for him, cooking for him, telling him how cute he was and how much he loved him… hugging him the more tightly as Lovino "struggled" to get free and then just maybe let him steal a kiss or two from his lips, so he could curse him as always and call him a damn pervert. And the older man would whisper some nonsense in his ear with that…that deep and sensuous voice of his that he only used when trying to seduce Romano, and Romano would get red like a tomato and feel dizzy and warm… and then maybe… maybe this time he would succumb and let Antonio make love to him for the first time…. Instead Spagna had left him alone all day; utterly and completely alone

More tears came to the Italian's face but he didn't feel like drying them anymore. What if Antonio didn't love him? What if part of what he dreamt was true? What if Antonio had left him? What if….

_What if he hates me?…_

Lovino brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them hiding his head there and sobbing. What was he going to do if Antonio hated him? He had all the right and reasons to do so. Lovino had never told him he loved him back, never showed him how much he really cared, all he ever did was complain, curse and hit the other. Anyone else would have already told him to fuck off and leave… many had already done so. His grandfather had left taking only Veneziano with him, Roderich gave him off to Spain, even his little brother had left him behind and moved in with his stupid German lover. Nobody had ever loved him, so what would make Antonio any different?

He looked up to see the box of chocolates laying lazily at the edge of the coffee table. What was that supposed to be anyway! What kind of sick, twisted game was Spain playing at! If he didn't love him why keep him near, why all the stupid attentions he showered him with every fucking day! Why!

_/"Because I wanted to fuck you… that's all I ever wanted from you…"/_

_So that's it _He said to himself. _That's all you wanted Antonio Carriedo_… He stood up from the couch and grabbed the box throwing it as hard as he could. It crashed against the wall, the contents of it scattered through the floor.

"Well fuck you damn bastard! Hahahaha in the end you didn't get what you wanted! I'm not your fucking bitch Ha ha ha ha!"

"Lovino?" The Albino had just crossed the foyer when he heard the brunette laughing hysterically. He walked to the living room and found Lovino standing with his back toward him sobbing and laughing uncontrollably.

_What the heck?_ He said to himself, that was so un-awesome. He called Lovino again not wanting to get any closer, not because he was afraid of being hit 'cause he wasn't afraid of anything… but just in case.

Romano heard the familiar voice and froze, no one was supposed to see him like this, much less that Gilbert bastard, he'd probably laugh at him for the rest of his pathetic existence… but he could help it.

"What… what the fuck do you want you fucking potato bastard!" Yelling was the only way the darn German wouldn't notice his crying. Too late though…

"…hey… hey brat don't you know crying isn't cool?" He knew the Italian was moody but he'd never seen him like this, he couldn't help but worry, he wasn't heartless after all… but he was still awesome anyway.

"T-the hell I'm crying a-and what are you d-doing here a-anyway damn it!"

"Well… I… uh… so… umm… where's Tony?" At the mention of the man Lovino stiffened, Gilbert noticed this… in fact, by the red box on the floor and the chocolates laying around, he practically expected that reaction, he was as awesome as that.

"How the fuck should I know! I'm not his babysitter and you're his fucking friend, you should know!" By this time Lovino had turned around to yell at the albino, he needed to let off some steam and the German just happened to have crossed his way.

Gilbert stifled a laugh. _So Antonio did keep his end of the bargain ey… oh I am SO awesome. _"So he hasn't been here all day then?" He ventured waiting for the Italian's reaction. Lovino gave him the worst look possible. Must the prick really need to remind him? "Oh… I wonder if he forgot"

"You? Is that what you wanted to say bastard? Well what's it to you! Not like you fucking give a damn… not like anybody does… you… you probably already knew! All of you knew! And no one told me anything, you people are sick! You fucking make me sick!"

Of all the things he expected the brunette to do or say, this hadn't crossed his mind all and he was stroked mute. What the hell had happened to his best friend's love? What in the world was he going on about?

"H-hey… calm down brat… I… what are you talking about?" He grabbed Lovino by the shoulders just to have his hands swatted away by the other.

"Don't touch me! don't you fucking dare touch me! You and you're stupid friend are sick! Don't pretend to care! You're lying all of you lie but I'm not as stupid as you think I am… I know what you're planning, I know what you want from me and there's no fucking way I'm just gonna let some sick bastards like you and Antonio make that happen, no fucking way in hell!"

Lovino was about to run out of the place but Gilbert stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Lovino wait! I don't know what the hell happened but…"

"Let go of me! I told you not to touch me! Let go! Let the fuck go!"

He had no choice. Gilbert pressed his fingers against the brunette's neck and Lovino went limp on his arms. Antonio better bow to him and praise his awesomeness for what he was doing for him. It had been his stupid idea anyway… never thought the brat would be this…moody.

The albino couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the Italian. He still had no idea what had happened or why Lovino had reacted the way he did but he suspected it had something to do with his abandonment issues -Toño had told him about it before- and Spain leaving him alone on such "special" day.

"You better brace your self for the storm coming your way Tony" He snickered as he drove away from the Spaniard's house, his "catch" knocked out in the back seat.

_Well, at least the brat had the decency to look good for his date kesesesese… oh yes… I am totally awesome._

_

* * *

_

**_Kesesese just move on to part two puhhhhlease! xDDDD_**


	2. Parte 2

**Gaaahhh it was too long so I had to chop it off again!**

**Ahhh forgive me! ;;A;; or Not... kesesese I shall still be awesome**

* * *

****

When he opened his eyes for the third time that day he had no idea where he was. His eyes felt puffy and burned and there was a strange discomfort on his neck. He sat and looked around trying to see but the room was in complete darkness. He moved to get out of the bed and it was then he noticed the weight on the other side of the bed. He leaned over the body carefully trying to recognize who the person was that laid beside him. A smell of earth and spice; it was Antonio!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL" He yelped jumping off the bed immediately. His feet met something somewhat cushiony on the floor which made him slip and fall on his bottom. Antonio woke up startled and immediately turned on the lamp on the night stand by his side of the bed. He smiled as he saw his Lovi was finally awake.

"Roma! You're awake! Im so happy, I thought you'd never…"

"Shut up! Lovino interrupted angrily. "Shut the hell up! What the fuck did you do to me! Why… where the hell am I!" He looked horrified, repulsed , he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Antonio got and tried to approach him but Lovino moved away from him.

"Don't come any closer you… you bastard! What the hell did you to me! Answer me damn it!" His eyes were already letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Romano… I… I didn't do anything I promise… I'd never do anything to hurt you" Spain was really worried now, he'd seen his beloved child cried before, but never like this, so desperate, with so much pain. He tried to approach again. Romano kicked at him but he managed to dodge.

"I told you not to come any closer! And I don't fucking believe you! Why the hell was I in bed with… with you and…" He seemed to notice he was still dressed.

"Fully clothed?" Antonio ventured. Lovino couldn't care less though.

"S-so what if I'm dressed… you could still have… done something… and besides… you sent your stupid friend to… to kidnap me and bring me to you to this… this…" He looked around, it was a hotel room, an expensive one but still a hotel room.

He looked even more angry but Antonio took advantage oh his distraction to approach and hold him tightly. Gilbert had told him about what had happened in his house and even though he was sometimes dense about certain things, he knew exactly what his Lovi must be thinking.

Lovino jumped in surprise when he felt Antonio's hold. "Let me go! Let me go bastard! Don't touch me! Let me go damn it!" He squirmed and kicked and even head butted the older man but he just wouldn't let go. He was scared and angry and hurt. He felt something warm and humid land on his shoulder. Was… was the bastard… crying!

"I'm sorry Romano… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" Antonio was sobbing quietly but still holding Lovino firmly.

"W-what the hell are you crying for?… j-just let me go already" Lovino muttered softly.

"I can't Lovi… I can't let you go… If I do… If I do just for just a little bit you'll run away, and I can't let you do that. I can't let you run away from me ever again…"

Romano couldn't help ask, he didn't know what the man was talking about.

"What are you talking about?… I've never…" But he remembered. It had been a long long while ago, when he was still a child. He had always known Spain didn't like him, Spain liked his little brother better just like everyone else. But he had tried to please his boss Spain. He tried to be useful around, tried to be like Feliciano… but he wasn't good enough. And then… and then he'd heard Spain talking to his potato friend Prussia and his perverted friend France about how Ita-chan was so cute and how he wished he had Ita-chan living with him, and even suggest to give Romano over to France. Little Romano was so sad and angry that Spain didn't really like him and so he left the tomato bastard's house and ran, ran, ran until his little legs couldn't carry him anymore.

He was so tired he fell asleep behind some bushes by the road so that stupid boss Spain wouldn't be able to find him if he came looking for him. He didn't want to be found… he didn't want Spain to find him… no, no, he didn't want Spain to find him and scoop him in his arms and kiss him on the top of his head and say sorry Lovi, I don't like Ita-chan, I like you Lovi, I like you the best…

Lovino started crying even more, he never heard Spain say such a thing, the next thing he remembered was waking up to a wet bed and his stupid boss laughing like an idiot over his little accident. He tried to get away from Antonio again but the stupid man was stronger than him.

"The last time you ran away… I almost lost you… forever…" Spain finished weekly. Romano stopped squirming and jerking.

"What… what did you say?"

"When… when I found out you'd left the house, I though you had gone to the tomato garden because you always like the tomato garden best, you liked taking siestas there and so at first I didn't worry… I had to prepare your dinner anyway. But then… then I called you. Romano! Romano dinner is ready! Ven a comer! You didn't come. I went out to get you. Romano! Siesta time is over! Ven aqui mi tomatito…" His voice trailed off a little and he sobbed a few times before he continued.

"I looked for you in the garden, under the orange tree, I even looked for you under the rocks, but I couldn't find you. Romano! Romano! I called and called but you never answered… I ran out looking for you. I went to Rodri's house but they told me you didn't go there and Eli-chan even scolded me for losing you and Ita-chan started crying that you were lost and you could be hurt and hungry and He won't have any pasta! He cried.

I left Rodri's house and went around asking every one if they had seen you. I'm looking for Lovi! I would say, Have you seen him? He is small, and cute and he pouts all the time, he has a cute little curl sticking out from his hair and he has the cutest eyes. He is rude but he doesn't really mean it when he calls me bastard, he loves tomatoes and sweets, especially cherry pie. He is not so good with cleaning chores or painting or trade but he tries his hardest. Sometimes he wets the bed too…but… but el es mi pequeño Tesoro, he is my sweet little tomato and I need to find him before anything bad can happen to him… because I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him… so have you seen him?"

Romano had relaxed in Antonio's arms, he had no idea the man had done all that… and to be honest wasn't so sure he believed him… yet. Antonio seemed lost in his memories, his head still buried in Lovino's neckline and his soft sobbing unceasing. The Italian let him continue with his story, he didn't want to interrupt him…and he wanted to know what happened next…

"…But no one could tell me where you were… I even thought to go all the way the Francis's house fearing he might have kidnapped you… but his was to far and I wanted to be near in case you came back or someone had news of your whereabouts… and besides Francis is my friend so he wouldn't take the one I loved most from me.

When I was coming back to the house it was dark already and I could barely see the path, then my horse tripped over some roots and I fell off among some bushes and that's when I saw small bundle of white and green and I knew it was you. Lovi! Lovi! I called and I scrambled my way to your tiny body. Lovi I found you! I said. I was so relieved… but then you wouldn't wake up. I scooped you up in my arms even though it hurt from the fall… I think I broke a bone or something… but I was more worried about you. So I got up and put you on the horse and hurried back home."

Lovino didn't remember that part… but that must be because he was out cold.

"And then I carried you in my arms again to the room and you said you wanted me to like you more than Ita-chan… You were sleeping so I thought you might be having a bad dream, so I kissed your head like I always do and told you I'm sorry Lovi, I don't like Ita-chan, I like you Lovi, I like you the best. You smiled a little in your dream so I smiled too like I always do when you smile and tugged you safe in bed and watched over you all night so you wouldn't run away when you woke up and because I wanted to see you open your eyes just the way you always do every day when you wake up… so please Lovi, please don't run away again…"

Lovino didn't know… he wasn't sure he could believe Antonio's words. But he sounded so sincere and besides how would he know that he had wanted him to say he liked him more than his little brother in the exact way he remembered? But then… but then…

"I'm sorry I left you alone today Lovi…" The man said softly as if on cue. Lovino stiffened in his embrace waiting for an explanation.

"I know I should have just stayed home with you… but today was so special… even baked your favorite pie for you and burned my hand because I forgot to use mittens to take it out of the oven." Romano rolled his eyes up upon hearing this… only Spain would do such a dumb thing. "And I didn't forget what day it is so I also got you chocolates so you knew I remembered… did you see the way I wrapped the box? It was cute wasn't it? I even made one ribbon curl thinking about your hair."

The Italian remember seeing the curl and thinking the same and how only Antonio could have thought to do something like that. The Spanish man was dense, but he was always careful about the little details when it came to him. He couldn't help blushing and he noticed he wasn't crying anymore, but Antonio was, he was still crying softly and holding him with the same strength even as his hole body trembled.

"A…Anto…"

_/"Because I wanted to fuck you… that's all I ever wanted from you…"/_

"No!… I'm not gonna fall for it again! Damn it!" He gathered all the strength he could muster and pushed the Spaniard away. Antonio hardly had time to react. Lovino got up and sprinted towards the door, but he wasn't fast enough; arms of steel wrapped around him before he could even get a hold of the door knob.

"Damn it Antonio! Just let me go already! You don't even love me! Everything was a lie… you… you just want to… you just want to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it because he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want one single bit of that nightmare to be true. He wanted Antonio to love him, he wanted the stupid tomato bastard to love him and him only, he wanted it so bad it hurt.

"But it isn't Lovi… no… Lovino, Lovino Vargas, Italia Romano…" This got the Italian's attention. How many times had he heard Antonio call him by his full name? One? Two?

"Listen to me, none of it has ever been a lie. Yes, I admit that at some point I did like Veneziano better, but that was before I got to know you, the beautiful and sweet person you are. I meant it back then when I said I liked you the best. I meant every I love you I have ever told you, And I mean it now more than ever; I. Love. You. I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world. I love you more than tomatoes or paella. I love you more than my life. If … if I didn't have you… I wouldn't know what to do… I would go completely insane. If you ever left my side… I would die."

Lovino was still crying but he felt somewhat warm inside. He stopped trying to get away from Antonio but only because he was tired from struggling so hard. He did manage to turn around and face the bastard, just because he wanted to yell it in his face to… to leave him alone… and that he didn't believe him one word he'd said. however what left his mouth wasn't an insult or some curse word, but a question he'd always asked himself.

"Why?" _Why do you love me so much Antonio? What have I ever done to deserve such love from you?_

Antonio opened his -beautiful- green eyes and looked straight into his hazel ones. He looked confused, as if the sole idea of there being any reason not to love his Lovi couldn't even be possible.

"Why wouldn't I Lovino? What reason could I possibly have not to love you?"

He was honest, Lovino could see it in his eyes yet he refused to let it go like that.

"But there are reasons! Many many reasons España!"

Antonio raised his brow as if what Lovino was saying was pure nonsense.

"I'm… I… I've always been mean and rude to you. I always hit you and push you away damn it. I'm barely any good at cleaning or cooking, I can't paint or anything like Feliciano. I say mean things to you and your friends all the time. Fuck, I always complain about your food and make you sleep on the floor or the sofa. I… I… never tell you I…I never even… I'm just no good damn it! I'm…I'm… I'm just a pebble in your shoe!… you should hate me! You should! You should have kicked me out of your life a while ago… yet you haven't… but I can't understand why… and I can only believe that is because… because in truth you…"

"Because I love you with all my heart Romano" Antonio said cupping the younger's face in his hands. "You're mean and rude but you don't mean what you say. You hit me and push me away but I know you do it because you get embarrassed easily. You always try your best at everything and don't give up, you're stubborn like that. You complain about my food but I always know you like it and you even help me clean up after and make coffee for me even though you don't have to. I know that's Lovi's way of saying 'thank you for the food'…"

He paused for a moment clearing Lovino's eyes of a few tears with his thumb even though they kept falling.

"…You might not say it aloud, but you do many things that let me know you do care about me. Like when you let me fall asleep in your lap and even stroke my hair sometimes, or the way you close your beautiful eyes and listen when I play the guitar. I can also see it on the way you carefully tend out tomatoes ever day and how you let me hug you when you sleep. Or when you take care of Tama when I'm not home even though you're scared of turtles. Even the way you look at me with these hazel eyes of yours. You know why I bought you chocolates today? You might think it's because that's what people always give out on a day like this, and that might be part of the reason, but the main part is because chocolate reminds me of you…"

* * *

**Last part! This time for real I promise! Well whatcha waiting for? Move on!**


	3. What? oh yeah Ending!

**Phewww... finally the last part... enjoy! m'k?**

* * *

Now it was time for Lovino to look confused. Antonio smiled gently as he wiped some more tears of his little treasure's countenance.

"On one of my journeys to the Americas a long time ago, I was introduced to a new drink I had never before tasted in any European country. The natives called it chocolate and it was a most precious drink for them. I wanted to bring this drink to my people and so I asked how this beverage was made. It turns out this drink was made from the seeds of a native plant, these seed are the cacao seeds, or cocoa as you know them. Well Lovi, the powder made from this seeds is bitter to the taste, but you already know, you tried it first when I brought it over to Europe remember?"

Romano nodded though he still didn't understand what the connection was.

"Well… the sweet, delicious chocolates we can eat now are made with the same cacao, and aren't chocolates just deliciosos?"

Romano nodded again.

"The thing is Romano, my sweet little Romano, you are just like chocolate, you might be bitter at first, but once people get know the real you, you're the sweetest person ever."

"Everybody says that about Feli…" Romano interrupted unbelieving of what he was hearing yet his face was a little flushed.

"But it's different. Feliciano is sweet, but to me he is sweet like… like honey. Honey is very sweet, always sweet but I get tired of it, I can't even eat it just like that. I like to put some in tea or pastries sometimes, but you don't see me just eating spoonfuls of it just like that. Chocolate on the other hand has its bitterness to it, it's like a special unique trait that only chocolate has and it blends perfectly with its sweetness to make the best darn treat ever. I never ever get tired of chocolate just like I never ever get tired of you. I love you with all of your special traits, you are you and no one can ever replace you Lovi. I love you for who you are and I do want you, but I want all of you, your body, your thoughts, your breaths, your heart, your soul, each and every part that makes you, you."

Lovino buried his blushing face on Antonio's chest. He just didn't want the tomato bastard to see how _un_affected he was by his words. No one had ever told him anything even close to what Antonio has just said to him. No one ever loved him as he was, he had always been criticized and ostracized for being…well himself. But Antonio loved him for it? How could it be possible? Should he believe him?

The way Antonio held him, the way he always looked at him, the way he always cared for him, even the way he made fun of his sometimes told him that he should, that he could believe him, that he could trust España. The memories for his nightmare faded into oblivion as he breathed in Spain's scent, earth and spice as usual. He allowed his arms to circle the other's waist even if his didn't reach all the way around like Antonio's did. He was still crying but only because… because he was happy. Antonio noticed and made him look at him concerned.

"Please don't cry anymore amor mio" He whispered softly "I don't want to see you in pain ever again, when you're in pain it hurts me as well… I would never forgive myself if I let anything hurt you again Romano…"

He wanted to say "Shut up tomato bastard" instead he cried a desperate "Besame Antonio" He wanted to push him away, instead he leaned even closer. He wanted to head-butt him, instead he inexpertly crashed his inexperienced lips against the older man's and stole a kiss. He didn't want to, but he needed the contact so much it was suffocating him. Why must he need to feel this damn tomato lover's touch, this darn happy-go-lucky man's love? He couldn't as of yet understand, but he didn't have to… at least not now.

Lovino's kiss was desperate and full of a fire Antonio didn't know the younger nation possessed, he responded with more calm, taking things slowly, enjoying every second his lips where in contact with those of his amado niño, su pequeño tesoro. He tasted sweet, like cherries and chocolate. He smiled inwardly as his mouth danced over Lovino's. After what seemed like an eternity, Lovino finally broke their kiss. He was flustered and his checks were a burning red.

"Like a sweet tomato" The Spaniard said smiling at his love's face. As expected, Romano pouted and told him to shut up and 'I don't look like a tomato damn you!' Suddenly he opened his eyes widely and, for the first time since he had woken up in the hotel, noticed his surroundings. They were in a hotel suite, and not just any suite, it was on one of Italy's most exclusive and expensive hotels. He knew it because… well he had to, it was in Rome after all. But that wasn't all, aside the sumptuously luxurious room, the floor was covered in rose petals, red and white and vases full of the same flowers sat on the many tables, stands, dresser… everywhere. He also noticed the soft piano music playing in the background.

He looked at Antonio utterly perplexed. "What… what's all this?" I mean… this is the St Regis Grand Rome and… all these… flowers…"

Antonio grinned his trademark smile. "This is… well… the reason why I wasn't home all day. I wanted to give you something special because you are special to me Romano. Would you let me take care of you tonight, please?" The Spanish man offering Lovino his arm.

Lovino didn't know what to say, his face went scarlet but there was no point in hiding it now anyway. He took Antonio's arm and let himself be guided to a grand balcony, a rather small circular table in the center dressed with wine colored cloth. Rose petals making a path to said table. On the table sat the finest silverware and glassware and there were candles of different sizes on either side of an exquisite arrangement of white roses tainted with red, delicate gypsophila and white lilies.

The brunette couldn't help gasping as he realized the meaning of the carefully built arrangement. Flowers were an important, almost essential part of his culture and their meanings were well known to every Italian who prided him or herself of being so. Antonio couldn't have made such an arrangement just randomly. The lilies and roses said 'I want to be with you because in you I can taste the heavens' and the seemingly small and unimportant gypsophila prayed 'my love is everlasting'.

"I trust you're hungry my sweet tomato" Spain said smiling as he led Lovino to the table and helped in on to a chair.

"Well… I… I am… there was nothing edible in the house moron… and I wasn't just gonna eat pie all day now was I?"

"That's good" Antonio laughed, "because I've prepared all your favorite dishes just for you!…well I'm eating too, but that's beside the point. What do you wanna it first Roma?"

They sat at the table and eat the delicious food Antonio had prepared, Romano ate quietly as always but this time he would smile shyly once in a while as Spain recounted all the trouble he had gone through to prepare everything for that night. He told him about how hard it was to wake up and just leave Roma alone without even stealing a single kiss from his sleeping face and how Roma had pouted when Antonio left his side, to which comment Lovi replied 'Did not!' and called him a tomato face liar and stuffed his face with linguini. He also told him about the pie and how he'd burned his hand. Lovino called him an idiot but would occasionally glance over to his hands trying to see which he had burned. He told him about the chocolates and wanting to share them with him, Romano almost choked on his glass of wine remembering how he'd eaten half the box by himself while watching TV and then hid his face as he regretted throwing the other half away.

"Ahem…about that" Lovino said avoiding all contact with the green eyes that looked at him expectantly. "Well… um… you see…um bastard.."

"Ah! Don't worry Lovi, Gil told me all about it, and I have another box that I bought so I could still share with you just in case."

_I swear I'm gonna kill this moron one of this days… _Lovino told himself. _But not today, not today…._

"So how did you like dinner?"

_Meh… it was kind of ok_ "It was great thanks" Damn it! why was his mouth working against him now! And had he just said thank you to the grinning moron in front of him? Damn it. Damn it!

Antonio looked surprised, but he soon relaxed his gaze and proceeded to ask the next embarrassing question.

"And how did you like the flowers Lovi? Aren't they just beautiful?"

Ok, so maybe he did just decide on that arrangement by accident…

"Do you know what they mean?" ….Or not.

"Er… could… could we have dessert p-please?" Lovino ushered avoiding the question. Antonio smiled gently and agreed with a soft 'por supuesto amor mio' that sent shiver's down Lovino's spine and made him blush even more, if that was possible. Antonio brought another food cart, but this had a single platter on it. The Spanish man put the plate carefully in front of Lovino and kneeled down beside him.

_Is he trying to mouth feed me?_ The boy wondered. _I… guess I'll let him… just today_.

Lovino closed his eyes as Antonio lifted the cover off the plate. When Lovino's eyes opened there was a generous slice of cherry pie looking at him from the table topped with whipped cream, another cherry and… a ring?

The Italian stared a the plate, then at Antonio, then at the plate again. What in the name of Holy Rome was going on? The Spaniard smiled as he took the cherry, slid off the ring from the thin stem and plucked the fruit into his mouth licking his fingers after putting the stem on the side. He took a fork and cut a bite size piece of the treat and some of the whipping cream and offered it to Lovino who was completely dazzled he even opened his mouth allowing for Antonio to feed him the pie.

He came to his senses as he savored the combination of rich almond crust, fluffy whipped cream, and tangy cherry filling that just melted in his mouth. He allowed Spain to feed him more of the delicious dessert forgetting for a few moments about the strange appearance of the ring on his pie. The slice of pie was gone after a few uninterrupted minutes, time which Spain had spent watching Lovino's face as he enjoyed his favorite dessert. It was a magnificent sight to behold and he felt blessed fro being able to witness it. But time was precious and there was still more to do.

When Lovino opened his eyes after enjoying the last bit of pie he found Antonio watching him intently, no need to repeat just how red his face was or how nervous this look on Antonio's face made him.

"W-what is it?" He couldn't even bring himself to speak a single curse or insult

"You're so cute Italia Romano" Antonio said still on his knees. The way he said it made Lovino tremble, just a little. Unlike all the other times when he called him, he wasn't grinning like a fool, he was simply smiling openly not taking his eyes away from Lovino's face for even a fraction of a second. Lovino averted his gaze unable to meet Antonio's and he noticed that the man was still kneeling down; he'd been kneeling down the entire time! And… he was holding the ring. He wasn't planning to… No, he couldn't be… no way… no freaking way in hell!

Antonio held his chin up so he was forced to look him in the eye. He panicked. He wanted to run away. He wanted to push Antonio away like always, but he didn't. he sat there motionless and speechless, holding his breath.

Antonio smiled again softly and took his left hand with his right. "Lovino Vargas" He repeated the Italian's name. "I know I'm not the best person in the world, I know I have flaws and make mistakes all the time. I know I can't always tell what you're thinking or how you're feeling. And I know I will sometimes do things that will hurt you without meaning to, and maybe even willingly on occasion."

A fleeting cloud of guilt dulled the emerald stare for a second as he pronounced those lines and he clutched Lovino's hand a little harder.

"But I also know that I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to be with you forever, not until death do us part, but even beyond the grave. I want to be by your side for all eternity. My love _is_ everlasting and I want to share my life with you because _in_ _you_ I have found my heaven."

Lovino didn't even notice the tears until Antonio gently wiped them off his face again.

"Mi querido niño, I'm nothing more than a common man, but I would feel like the King of Spagna and the entire universe if you, mi muy amado tesoro would marry me." This said Antonio slid the golden band on Lovino's ring finger and kissed it.

Lovino didn't know what to say or think except that Antonio did know exactly what the flowers mean and he _had_ picked them deliberately. He was shocked, taken aback, and damn, damn happy. But he couldn't say a thing for what seemed hours, Antonio was still smiling; Lovino knew he was waiting for an answer.

_Y-yes… yes damn it you stupid stupid tomato bastard!_… or at least that's what he really wanted to say instead he said something really stupid.

"You have whipped cream on you face idiot" And he launched himself into Antonio's arms kissing him for the second time in the last few hours. Antonio hadn't expected the kiss and so was unprepared for the sudden 'attack'. He lost his balance falling on his back with Lovino on top. Lovi didn't seem to mind as he was too busy showing Antonio his answer. When their lips parted Lovino was looking at Antonio with an expression the tanned man had never seen. His little tomato didn't seem so little, he was a full grown man though he still conserved the childlike features Antonio loved so much, but there was a glow in those hazel eyes of his that could easily set the entire place aflame.

"Lovi…" Antonio half whispered holding Lovino close to him

"Hmm" Was the reply

"Te amo"

Lovi kissed him again softly. _I guess I could kinda get used to this…maybe_

"Anche io vi amo… my tomato bastard" Lovino murmured against the other's lips keeping as close to Antonio as possible.

"By the way Lovi…" Antonio said to his ear "Happy Valentine's

* * *

**So yeah, this fic wasn't supposed to be all dark and stuff... it had actually started as a stupid idea of mine because I wanted to write something for Val's day and was craving cherry pie... of which I had acquired none v.v But in any case...**

**The original idea was for a light and fluffy kinda humorous fic where Antonio is planning to surprise Lovi with a super Romantic date to sweep the boy off his feet and so he leaves little presents around the house to lead him on, starting with the Cherry pie and the chocolates... but then I don't know what the hell happened and when I realized Lovi was having the nightmare about crazy!Spain and then everything just went on a crazy tangent and well.. this is what came out... And Damn it Lovi feels so OOC at the end... Gawd... but I just couldn't resist... But Gil was awesome even with his short appeareance...**

**Oh yeah and did anyone notice the reference to "Ever After"?...lol I just love that movie and those two quotes are among my faves.**

**Oh oh! And forgive any historical inaccuracies... i tried not to mention any dates or time cuz then I'd end up all confused... but yeah just think that this is a fic k? And it is obviously... fictional da?**

**Ah! The bit about the flowers and their meanings is true! And isn't Toño just so cute? He makes me go all D'awww... but nuff rambling..**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as i did and do!**

**Show me some love will ya? Please RxR!**

**Ja!**


End file.
